Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160401172015
Jó Reggelt! thumb|396px|Prawdziwa twarz Dobrego Ziomka ujawniona! D:Mam w planach jeszcze trzy teorie, no ale że potrzebuję do nich trochę wysiłku, postanowiłem pójść dzisiaj na skróty hehehe. Otóż wyjątkowo będę pisał czego oczekuję od was! Napiszę tutaj kilka serii które po prostu muszą powstać i na które bardzo chętnie bym czekał. Kilka z nich mogło by się zmienić w takie poduniwersum, czyli uniwersum wewnątrz uniwersum! Mam nadzieję że kilka z nich jest planowanych i jedyne co robię, to zachęcam. Zatem, wyliczam: 7. Cokolwiek w Village of The Death! '''Wioska Zmarłych jest bardzo ciekawym miejscem, które jest częścią CreepyTown, jednak bardzo rzadko występuje w opowiadaniach. Zupełnie niesłusznie! Village of The Death, czyli miejsce w którym żyją wielbiące Ebolę Zombie, Szkielety i gigantyczne Pająki jest idealnym tłem zarówno na horror czy akcję jak i na komedie! Są nawet dwie postaci świetnie wpasowujące się w role glównych bohaterów: Królowa Pająków Elise i Zombie Stefan. '''6. Lightning Story! '''Historia Lightning, matki Arisu znanej szerzej jako Insanity, ma kilka dziur i niedopowiedzeń. No i oczywiście materiał na teorię, ale o tym kiedy indziej ;). Ukazanie historii matki Ins, mogło by być przy okazji dobrą okazją do pokazania Paradise, jego kultury i specyfiki w jeszcze szerszym zakresie niż Los obłąkania! Umiejętnie dało by się wkręcić jakieś wątki intryg czy polityki, które w opowiadaniach uwielbiam. Tak więc czekam. '''5. Historia Inkwizytora! '''To opowiadanie nie z uniwersum Kraju, a z Ostatniej Wojny! Przedstawiony tam świat jest bardzo ciekawy i ma zadatki do stania się wielkim uniwersum. Ja jednak póki co zadowole się historią przedstawioną z perspektywy członka Zakonu Ostatniego Blasku, najlepiej jakiegoś wojownika ze szczególnie niezwykłymi zdolnościami! '''4. Zamiana ról! '''Czyli wyjątkowo to nie Federacja atakuje CreepyTown, tylko CreepyTown Federacje! Oczywiście nie w dosłownym sensie: fajnie by było jakby ktoś bardziej kompetentny niż Straszliwa Piątka dowiedział się o istnieniu CT i porwał kilku mieszkańców! Operacja ratunkowa mogła by popchnąć członków CreepyTown do wejścia na teren Federacji i zasiania dzieła zniszczenia! Oczywiście bez przesady: status quo trzeba utrzymać ;) thumb|400px '''3. The Begining! '''Z tego mogło by być świetne poduniwersum! Otóż jego akcję można by umieścić pomiędzy wyprawą Blakłuda a Rebelią Mrocznego Anioła! Seria właściwie pisze się sama: są już gotowi bohaterowie, ładnie zarysowane tło i kupa okazji by rozwinąć takie postaci jak Quint, Bafomet czy Salai! Trzy Ukryte Prawdy, Eksterminacja Smoków, niepokoje w Piekle, zmieniający się na zawsze świat: to wszystko i więcej czeka na rozwinięcie! Dodatkowo można podać że jest to okazja do rozwinięcia dwóch członków Konklawe: Lid'Oga i Ze'ewa, którzy jako jedyni opuszczali wyspe Baijt. '''2. XIXth Creepy! Czyli historia postaci z CreepyTown w XIX wieku! W dużej mierze jest identycznie jak z powyższą propozycją, jednak materiał angażuje o wiele, wiele więcej postaci! Świetnie było by zobaczyć Mrs. Strange radzącą sobie z torturą jaką było życie w cyrku albo Przemka0980 (wtedy chyba mniej hehehe) który wraz z Billem jej poszukuje! Podobnie jak ukazanie Quinta i Salai jako członków Zakonu Zabójców, przeplatane z różnymi historycznymi wydarzeniami! W pewnym momencie duża część postaci była w Londynie: ukazanie ich życia w tej rozwijającej się metropolii samo w sobie jest materiałem na świetną serię! Jest tu też wiele innych wątków które można by poruszyć i stworzyć a jako że większa część tej wiki to fani Kurosha, to nie sądze żeby były jakieś problemy. 1. Wielka Wojna!! Wybór nie był trudny: poduniwersum które najbardziej chcę zobaczyć to Wielka Wojna! Konflikt pomiędzy kontrolującą trzy Galaktyki nacją Ludzi Czystej Krwi a międzywymiarowymi hordami Upadłego, epicka epopeja sci-fi, to jest coś czego mi potrzeba! Jest tak wiele rzeczy które mogły by pójść tu dobrze, tak wiele postaci które mogły by zabłysnąć blaskiem supernowej, tak wiele pytań na ktore można by znaleźć odpowiedź! Naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć całą rasę Vulausów walczących z niemal niezwyciężonym przeciwnikiem na terenach wymykających się naszemu pojmowaniu! Jasne, finał wojny jest znany: ale nie przebieg! Można by zrobić taki myk jak z Gwiezdnymi Wojnami: najpierw czas obecny, a potem jak do tego doszło. Praktycznie gotowymi adwersarzami są: Upadły i Jaaku, ale plejada gwiazd by nie miała tutaj ograniczeń! Szczególnie chętnie bym zobaczył powstanie Szaz'Nareha czy rola Bafometa w tym wszystkim, bo on na 90% w tym uczestniczył! Tu nie ma dyskusji: to poduniwersum ma powstać!!! A co wy sądzicie?? Czy ktoś planuje to zrobić?? Co wy byście chcieli zobaczyć??